


Bleeding to Fill a Broken H-

by yaoi_yaoieverywhere



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Avoidance, Gen, Monologue, Short One Shot, Terminal Illnesses, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yaoieverywhere/pseuds/yaoi_yaoieverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk always resets. Always, always.</p><p>What reason drives them to relive the same day over and over? What drives them to make friends and enemies in so little a time? Why... Why won't they just be happy going back to the surface?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding to Fill a Broken H-

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER ADVENTURE IN MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT STORIES WITH PHNE!!
> 
> Are you all ready for some pain??? I'm gonna regret this tomorrow hAA

Sitting on the mountain side Frisk is presented once again with a choice. It's funny... On their way up, they hadn't bothered to look down in fear that if they did they'd never make it all the way up.

It's quite the image now, Frisk staring down the mountain path and their options hovering in front of them. To reset... or to quit.

In some part of their heart, they regret every reset. Regret pulling Sans back with them. Mourn every fresh gaze that does not recognize Frisk who had befriended and killed and run from them so many times before...

Frisk at first had wanted to simply offer up their soul. Break the barrier and move on.

It's not like there was much time left for them, either way... But they always came back, kicking and screaming. They were determined to give the monsters a good end and, seemingly, giving up their soul wasn't enough for that. So they came back.

Glancing down at the two options, they dismissed them for now. Shifting around, they watched the sunrise fondly. Unlike the monsters around them they had seen this site countless times before, and yet... It was always more special after each run through the underground. 

They couldn't wait for their friends- for that is what they are this time- to see the stars and marvel over their beauty too. If they were lucky perhaps tonight would have a shooting star. Perhaps...

Bones creak behind them. It's Sans, and his ever present grin. He sinks down beside them, legs dangling carelessly over the edge. The white noise behind them barely registers. All they can hear is the wind and their own slow breathing.

"How many times does this make it now?"

"Of reaching the surface or the end?"

"The surface, I suppose."

"Seven. A lucky number."

"Heh. Does that mean you'll let us live, kid?"

"...Maybe I should." It would be a good place to end this.

"Well, there's always hope." The wind pick up around them, rippling through their clothes. Frisk runs their fingers over the wrinkles that flow through their shorts. "Kid... I gotta ask. Why do you keep resetting?" They freeze.

"Does it matter?" This is said too quiet, and Frisk can't meet Sans' gaze. It's not what they meant to say. Their shoulders slump as a boney hand gently grasps their shoulder.

"You've dragged all of us back and forth on your own little whims. Of course it matters."

Frisk swallows.

"I... This is the end for me, Sans."

"Kid... What does that mean?"

"Kids don't just fall into the underground for no reason, Sans. People don't climb a whole mountain and then conveniently lose their balance into a hole at the top." Tugging their hands into the sleeves of their sweater, Frisk shivers. "I just wanted to live a little longer once I figured out that I could, down there."

"Frisk?"

"It's going to be okay. Just... The doctors already told the matron they can't fix me without money the orphanage doesn't have to spare. Even then the waiting list on getting a new heart is... Well, anyway, they said I had a few weeks left and today's the end of the line. Heh. I really did a number on myself in there. The toil is really starting to get to me." 

Clutching a hand over the locket still around their neck, Frisk gave a wry smile as they wheezed through their teeth.

"I shouldn't have climbed up the mountain, because if I hadn't, I might've been okay with dying. Now... W-with everyone alive and happy? Having known every side of them I can know?" Their voice wobbles, and they take a moment to catch their breath. They wouldn't break down now. Not when everyone else was so happy.

They can sees Sans' smile shrinking with every word. So he's starting to get it, huh.

"I don't want to give them up. This life... Toriel... My friends... You... It doesn't belong to me after today. I don't have a future." A tear rolls down their cheek and they scrub it harshly with their sleeve.

"Frisk-" They shush him as they stand up, looking back at their new family with a heartbroken fondness.

"I've been very selfish, huh? I know you must hate me for putting you through all this. I kind of hate me too." They let out a quiet, loathing giggle. "Chara and I put you through so much. We're so selfish, wanting a second chance at life. But that's normal, yeah? Wanting a second chance. It was just bad luck they found me instead of someone healthy."

"Chara... The human Asgore and Toriel found before the war?" It's all coming together for Sans. Frisk nods jerkily.

"Yes. Still, there are still so many things I just don't understand. The man who speaks in hands- why does he disappear once I speak to him? Why do you remember so much? How much do you really know? Why did the other six souls come to the hole on Mt. Ebott? But I can't find the answers in there. So I'm gonna let go. This is the best ending I could get... So I'll leave it here."

There is a long period of silence where they both stare bleaky down the mountain. Sans churns over the new information and Frisk... Frisk tries to breathe.

"Haven't tried asking for help though, have you? To see if one of us could." Bitterness and misery pepper his words. Frisk reluctantly nods.

"As true as that may be, what could anyone do about this? It's not a curse, just my own body working against me. Maybe strict bed rest could give me another week or two. Then what? Give them time to cry at my bedside? Have the bad days outnumber the good? No. No, I don't think so." Taking a deep breath of the chilly mountain air, Frisk met Sans' eyes. "You take care of them, yeah? The human world is a lot bigger and without me there's no do over."

Stretching his legs out in front of him, Sans' grin is finally back. Too wide, but back. "Heh... I suppose I have to care now. But I'm not giving up on you kiddo. Let's make it down the mountain before you quit on me."

"Doing that might make my heart burst," They try to hide a cough with a laugh, turning away from Sans to rejoin the group. Sans stares at the sunrise with new eyes.

Perhaps he is greedy too as he ponders what to do. Maybe he'll take Frisk's soul and figure out something. Maybe he'll let them die, knowing that he'll never have to do it over again.

Who is he kidding. As awful as some days had been, Frisk was a kid. They wanted the best for their friends. There was no way he could let the kindest human soul he'd ever met leave them all behind so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> I like people's reasons for Frisk resetting- them not doing so consciously, having no reason to go back to the human world, fuck school, etc., but I felt... That maybe there's a stronger drive behind reliving the same day over and over? Because if my estimations are correct, it really is only about a day or two. Unless maybe you take a lot of naps and never use the Riverperson.
> 
> Reliving the same day over and over will drive someone crazy. Just look at Groundhog Day. And people know that, so why would a kid just keep doing it? Well, probably because they think it's their last real day. One with adventure, and fights, and friends...


End file.
